Scootaloo/Gallery
Season one Cutie Mark Crusaders cowering S1E01.png|Friendship is Magic, part 1 Scootaloo thinking S1E12.png|Call of the Cutie Scootaloo walking talking S1E17.png|Stare Master Scootaloo rock on! S1E18.png|The Show Stoppers Scootaloo stuck in the middle S1E23.png|The Cutie Mark Chronicles Scootaloo offering help S1E24.png|Owl's Well That Ends Well Season two Scootaloo Chaos S02E01.png|The Return of Harmony Part 1 Twilight Sparkle and Scootaloo S02E03.png|Lesson Zero Nightmare Moon Vision 4 S2E4.png|Luna Eclipsed Scootaloo Scooter 4 S2E6.png|The Cutie Pox Scootaloo Podium Smiling S2E08.png|The Mysterious Mare Do Well You're not getting my scooter! S02E10.png|Secret of My Excess Scootaloo tongue stuck S2E11.png|Hearth's Warming Eve Scootaloo-Success!-S2E12.png|Family Appreciation Day CMC Sucking up rainbows S2E17.png|Hearts and Hooves Day Pinkie Pie Scootaloo skipping S2E18.png|A Friend in Deed CMC S2E20.png|It's About Time Scootaloo with pencil S2E23.png|Ponyville Confidential Apple Bloom and Scootaloo throwing out flowers S02E26.png|A Canterlot Wedding - Part 2 Season three Scootaloo's face S3E04.png|One Bad Apple Scootaloo worried S3E6.png|Sleepless in Ponyville Scootaloo can't find Tank's head S03E11.png|Just for Sidekicks Spike, CMC, and the pets hiding S03E12.png|Games Ponies Play Season four Scootaloo determined S4E05.png|Flight to the Finish Cutie Mark Crusaders upside-down S4E12.png|Pinkie Pride Fillies looking shocked S4E13.png|Simple Ways Rainbow Dash and the CMC S4E14.png|Filli Vanilli Scootaloo with her unicycle S4E15.png|Twilight Time Scootaloo "Sweetie, no!" S4E17.png|Somepony to Watch Over Me Scootaloo "Modest" S4E19.png|For Whom the Sweetie Belle Toils Cutie Mark Crusaders leaving Sugarcube Corner S4E21.png|Testing Testing 1, 2, 3 Scootaloo "still have the chance to be awesome" S4E24.png|Equestria Games Ponyville residents smiling S4E26.png|Twilight's Kingdom - Part 2 Season five Scootaloo riding an egg beater S5E4.png|Bloom & Gloom Scootaloo imagines a barrel cutie mark S5E6.png|Appleoosa's Most Wanted Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle jump for joy S5E7.png|Make New Friends but Keep Discord Crowd of wedding guests in the balcony S5E9.png|Slice of Life Sweetie and Scootaloo high-hoof S5E11.png|Party Pooped Scootaloo blowing a gust of wind S5E13.png|Do Princesses Dream of Magic Sheep? Scootaloo "can cheer on me and Rainbow Dash instead!" S5E17.png|Brotherhooves Social Scootaloo receives her cutie mark S5E18.png|Crusaders of the Lost Mark Scootaloo "Because it looks like a" S5E19.png|The One Where Pinkie Pie Knows Cutie Mark Crusaders happily scared S5E21.png|Scare Master Cutie Mark Crusaders smiling wide S5E24.png|The Mane Attraction Several ponies smiling and happy S5E26.png|The Cutie Re-Mark - Part 2 Season six Scootaloo jumps while the scooter scoots on a circular track S6E4.png|On Your Marks Scootaloo waving to Rainbow Dash S6E7.png|Newbie Dash The CMC in a cart S06E08.png|A Hearth's Warming Tail Scootaloo screaming S6E14.png|The Cart Before the Ponies Scootaloo looking outside the barn S6E15.png|28 Pranks Later Scootaloo grinning with confidence S6E19.png|The Fault in Our Cutie Marks Season seven Trixie talking with Our Town villagers S7E1.png|Celestial Advice Cutie Mark Crusaders help build the sanctuary S7E5.png|Fluttershy Leans In Scootaloo enticing Ripley with bouncy ball S7E6.png|Forever Filly Scootaloo takes picture of Baby Rainbow pictures S7E7.png|Parental Glideance Scootaloo looks for Feather Bangs through binoculars S7E8.png|Hard to Say Anything Cutie Mark Crusaders surrounded by fans S7E14.png|Fame and Misfortune Scootaloo "big, scary, mean ones" S7E16.png|Campfire Tales Scootaloo angrily closing her telescope S7E21.png|Marks and Recreation ''My Little Pony The Movie Ponies cheering for the Mane Six MLPTM.png Season eight Crusaders shaking their heads at Rarity S8E4.png|Fake It 'Til You Make It Scootaloo doing her best Free Willy impression S8E6.png|Surf and/or Turf Scootaloo "you don't think..." S8E10.png|The Break Up Break Down Scootaloo "we didn't do anything wrong!" S8E12.png|Marks for Effort Scootaloo considering backing out S8E20.png|The Washouts Sandbar and Crusaders gasp in shock S8E25.png|School Raze - Part 1 Scootaloo "not who we thought" S8E26.png|School Raze - Part 2 My Little Pony Best Gift Ever'' Scootaloo pulling Sweetie Belle's sled MLPBGE.png Ponies around town hall at Hearth's Warming MLPBGE.png Cutie Mark Crusaders "please, oh, please" MLPBGE.png Cutie Mark Crusaders singing together MLPBGE.png Cutie Mark Crusaders "really, really great!" MLPBGE.png Season nine King Sombra and his hypnotized army S9E2.png|The Beginning of the End - Part 2 Rarity and Yona on pony puzzle picture S9E7.png|She's All Yak Scootaloo tearily thanking her parents S9E12.png|The Last Crusade Rainbow tosses map on the ground S9E13.png|Between Dark and Dawn Scootaloo "brought on this big change" S9E22.png|Growing Up is Hard to Do Scootaloo very surprised "whoa!" S9E23.png|The Big Mac Question Cotton Sky giving orders to Pegasi S9E25.png|The Ending of the End - Part 2 Friendship teacher Scootaloo at her desk S9E26.png|The Last Problem IDW comics Merchandise G3 Scootaloo toy.jpg Miscellaneous CastleCreator Scootaloo.png|Scootaloo, from Castle Creator. CastleCreator Scootaloo2.png CastleCreator Scootaloo3.png CastleCreator Scootaloo4.png CMC intro.png CMC as flower fillies.jpg Cutie Mark Crusaders crest.png Promotional Sleepless in Ponyville sticker from GetGlue.png|Promotional GetGlue sticker for Sleepless in Ponyville Promotional poster - telling stories around the campfire S3E6.jpg|Promotional image for Sleepless in Ponyville RiM Earth pony race Cutie Mark Crusaders.jpg|Racing is Magic Scootaloo sad S4E5.png|Poor Scootaloo... Scootaloo mocked by Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon promotional S4E05.png|Promotional image for the episode Flight to the Finish Equestria Games teams S4E24.png Cutie Mark Crusaders Equestria Games promo.png MLP Facebook 'One Million Friends' poster.jpg MLP Facebook Explore Equestria Manehattan 2016-02-20 image.png Scootaloo rock on! S1E18.png|Season 1 Scootaloo with pencil S2E23.png|Season 2 Scootaloo yeah S3E4.png|Season 3 Scootaloo with her unicycle S4E15.png|Season 4 Scootaloo "Because it looks like a" S5E19.png|Season 5 Scootaloo waving to Rainbow Dash S6E7.png|Season 6 Scootaloo takes picture of Baby Rainbow pictures S7E7.png|Season 7 Scootaloo considering backing out S8E20.png|Season 8 Scootaloo tearily thanking her parents S9E12.png|Season 9 Comic issue 15 Larry's Comics cover.jpg|IDW comics